This new Asiatic hybrid lily plant originated as a hybrid seedling produced at Sandy, Oreg. by a cross of an unnamed and unpatented variety selected from my collection of lily plants maintained for breeding purposes with the pollen of a variety identified in my collection as number 28-79 and the present seedling was selected by me for propagation because of its generally yellow orange flower coloration borne at the top of a strong, upright stem of ample height and bearing abundant foliage. Propagation of this selected seedling was carried on under my direction at Sandy, Oreg. by both scaling and tissue culture procedures with such success that propagation in the same manner was continued through several successive generations which demonstrated conclusively that the novel features of the selected seedling would hold true from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed. This particular variety of Asiatic hybrid lily is now being propagated by tissue culture and scaling at Aurora, Oreg .